Survivor Peru Coaches
Main Page: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Cereal%27s_Series PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THIS PAGE!!! IT NEEDS TO BE HERE SINCE IT GOT DELETED ON IT'S ORIGINAL WIKI :'( Survivor Peru: Coaches is the thirteenth installment in Cereal's Series. This is the first season to feature fifteen contestants. However, the season also features three coaches, past Cereal's Series players, who will mentor the current contestants. Each of these three past players will coach one tribe of players. The winning contestant's coach will recieve a smaller prize of what the winner of the season obtains. Twists *Coaches: Three past players from Cereal's Series will mentor five new players each at the start of the game. After a mini-challenge between the three coaches, a schoolyard pick will occur, with each coach getting five players (one tribe). On a regular basis, coaches may not participate in tribal challenges unless their tribe is low on numbers. Coaches are also never to vote at tribal council. Once a coach's last '''original '''tribe member has been eliminated, that coach also leaves the game. The winning player recieves the grand prize, and the coach of the winning player also recieves a smaller prize. *Tribal absorption: This will not affect the coaches twist, as once the tribes are absorbed, both tribes will live together. *One World: After the tribal absorption, both tribes will live together at one camp. This allows all the coaches to work with their players, as well as the other coaches. *Trades: Before each immunity challenge, coaches can feel free to trade players on tribes. However, only one swap can occur per episode, and swaps are only as necessary as the coaches make it. Post-absorption, the coach of the tribe that has been absorbed will keep mentoring their original tribe members. (No coaches traded players). *Choosing Tribal: In the three tribes stage of the game, one tribe will win immunity and may send either tribe of their choosing to go to tribal council. Castaways All three tribes are named after regions from Peru. Ucayali is also the name of a Peruvian river. The merged tribe's name, Ica, is also a region in Peru, and the shortest tribe name in the history of Cereal's Series, letterwise, at just three letters. Lindsey Anderson took first place in the challenge. She could choose which tribe color she wanted and got first pick from all 15 tribeless castaways. Laura Morett took second place in the challenge. She could choose which of the two remaining tribes she wanted to coach (Tacna or Ucayali) and got second pick from all 15 tribeless castaways. Amanda Kimmel got last place in the coach's challenge. She recieved the Ucayali tribe to coach and got the third pick of all 15 tribeless castaways. *The school yard pick allowed Lindsey to choose first, Laura to choose second, and Amanda to choose third; not for Lindsey to pick 5 castaways, Laura took pick 5 out of the remaining 10, and then leave Amanda with 5, giving her no choice (that would be SO unfair!) Jury Voting: *Alicia voted for Katie to win *Cirie voted for Monica C. to win *Kelly S. voted for Katie to win *Sierra voted for Monica C. to win *Monica P. voted for Katie to win *Lisa voted for Katie to win *Purple Kelly voted for Monica C. to win Section heading Write the second section of your page here.